


It's A Bumpy Road We're On

by awhitehead17



Series: Road Trip AU [7]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Acting and being petty, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Awkwardness, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name-Calling, Nightmares, Tim's goes on an emtional roller coaster, Uncomfortable Conversations, break ups, getting back to together, heated arguments, it isn't very fun, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Not every relationship is perfect and Tim finds this out when his relationship with Kon starts heading down a bumpy road for the first time.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Road Trip AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been writing this story for weeks but things kept on popping up and this one just got pushed back. Anyhow I've finally been able to get it done. I apologise for the crappy summary, it was just really hard to think of something that was good. 
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr then a particular scene in this may look familiar ;)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Stop the car!”

The yells were simultaneous, loud and completely unexpected. Tim jumps out of his skin when it happens, the book he had been reading almost goes flying. Cassie, who was currently driving, jerks the car to a sudden halt in an emergency stop.

Everyone in the car lurches as the vehicle comes to a stop, thankfully there was no one behind them which could have ended badly. They’ve gone all of this time without a crash, it really would have been a shame if one was to happen now.

In the car, with her hands clenched on the steering wheel Cassie looks wildly around at the other passengers. “Okay, what the fuck guys? Why did I have to stop, we’re in the middle of nowhere at the moment.”

“But we’re not!” The same two voices exclaim.

It was as if they were a double act, as well as speaking at the same time they both scramble to unbuckle their seat belts and shoot out of the car without any explanation.

From the driver’s seat, Cassie shoots Tim a baffled look over her shoulder which Tim could replicate. He had no idea what Bart and Conner were up to. Tim shrugs, he puts his book down and starts to unbuckle his seatbelt while saying, “No idea Cass, but let’s go and have a look.”

Tim climbs out the car and momentarily looks around for the two others. There wasn’t a lot surrounding them at the moment, just the empty country side and a long abandoned road. They’ve been travelling for a couple days now, the four of them heading towards San Francisco after leaving Kent Farm in Kansas. From what Tim could guess they’ve still got another five hours or so to go before they get to the city but they’ve almost done it. They’ve almost travelled right across America. It’s bizarre to really think about if Tim’s being honest.

He finds Bart and Kon over by a road sign. The two of them jumping up and down, hands waving around wildly. The two of them stand next to each and take a couple of selfies, making funny faces into the camera and pointing up at the road sign behind them.

Once Tim gets to them he looks up at the sign and then understands their excitement. It was a sign saying how far San Francisco was. It’s a mile stone, after all the whole road trip started because the two of them wanted to get to the city, it was their overall destination and they’ve almost made it.

Smiling Tim holds his hand out to Bart, “Give it here and let me get a photo of you two.”

Bart hands it over to him and goes to stand by Conner, they wrap an arm around one another’s shoulders and beam at Tim. He takes a few pictures, snickering once he sees two of Bart’s fingers appear behind Kon’s head.

He hands the phone back and Cassie stands next to him watching as their partners excitedly babble to each other. After a moment Bart looks at them and in a flash has the two of them wrapped up in a hug. “We need a group photo!” Tim winces at Bart’s statement when it’s shouted right into his ear.

Kon comes up to them and takes the phone, holding it in one stretched out arm aimed at them with the sign in the back ground, he grins at them, “Say cheese!”

The group mumbles an awkward ‘cheese’ before the man takes a couple photos. They detangle from one another and study the photos together.

“I look awful,” Cassie states looking disgusted, “Why didn’t you guys tell me that?”

“You think you look bad? What is my eye doing? It looks like it’s in mid twitch or something.” Conner comments back, pouting slightly.

Tim rolls his eyes, while he doesn’t look great, it’s not like any of them are modelling material at that moment. “We all look awful, there that settles it,” he deadpans, “Guys you look fine, who cares anyway, we’re having fun and that what matters.”

Cassie gives him a long look before shrugging in agreement, Bart grins at him and Kon simply raises an eyebrow in question with a smirk.

“Okay fine whatever. Now let’s get going, we should be there before nightfall at this point.” Cassie says before walking over to the car, Tim follows on her heels with the two others behind him. The four of them settle down in the car with the same arrangements as before and they set off towards the city once again.

It takes around four and a half hours to get to the city. It was busy as ever and finding their hotel was a nightmare, but with no more than a few disagreements they make it without dying or murdering one another. They grab two rooms which happen to be opposite each other and as couples they say goodnight, all of them being too tired to explore the San Francisco’s nightlife that night.

Tim uses the bathroom first, he showers, shaves does his business and cleans his teeth, when he’s does he wonders out of the room to find Kon sprawled out on his stomach on the mattress. He pauses and looks at his boyfriend, slightly concerned as the man happened to be still wearing his shoes and seemed to be passed out.

“Kon?”

There was a pause before Tim could hear a sound being made.

“Mmmphhh…”

So Kon wasn’t dead or asleep, good to know. He shoves his dirty clothes in a bag before climbing onto the bed by Kon, “You can use the bathroom now, I’m done.”

The lump that’s full of blood and organs on the bed doesn’t move so Tim pokes him in the side.

“Conner, go and wash up, get ready for bed.”

Still nothing. That’s when Tim decides to jab him under the armpit, knowing the other was ticklish there. Sure enough Kon immediately spasms and moves on the bed.

“Hey!”

“Well if you moved when I said I wouldn’t have done it!”

Kon adorably pouts and glares at him, Tim simply raises his eyebrows expectantly. When Kon still doesn’t get off the bed Tim climbs over him and starts recklessly tickling him, aiming for his ribs, armpits and neck. Kon spasms underneath him and tries to fight him off with laughter erupting from his mouth. Tim grins and doesn’t stop though he knows he’s made a mistake when Kon gets the advantage and flips them over so he’s on top.

Kon leans down close to him, his breath ghosting over his skin, “You play a dangerous game…”

Tim begins to get ready to buck Kon off him but his boyfriend surprises him when all he does is press a kiss to his lips and gets off the bed to go to the bathroom. Tim lies there in a confused daze for a moment before getting over it and climbs under the covers with his phone in his hand to settle for the night.

Kon comes out of the bathroom sometime later in just his boxers, Tim watches him over the top of his phone at he walks around the room, watching the way his muscles move and the way his tanned skin reflects the room’s artificial light. Kon glances over his shoulder and catches Tim staring, his boyfriend gives him a knowing grin and bounces his eyebrows, “Like what you see?”

Tim snorts and puts down his phone, “Maybe…”

Kon’s smile turns into something more real and starts towards the bed, before he could get there though Tim points at the light, “Light.”

Kon pauses and rolls his eyes but obediently goes and turns the lights off. Seconds later Tim feels the bed dip beside him and feels Kon press behind him, they take their usual positions as big spoon and little spoon.

Tim snuggles back into Kon, simply enjoying the others arms around him and as his boyfriend presses light kisses to his temple and jaw.

“Night Kon.”

“Mmmm, night Tim.”

There was something wrong. He couldn’t breathe, his chest felt tight, his heart was pounding and his body was tingling to the point it was almost numb.

The first real feeling to break that numbness was a sharp stinging sensation that runs down his back, he lets out a scream as he feels his skin splitting open and blood starting to drip down. The next was on his wrists, a raw burning sensation developed around them from where they’ve been rubbed raw by ropes wrapped around each one. A burning sensation started to develop and spread across his lower back, causing his body to spasm and try to jerk away from it. Severe pain causing him to cry out because that’s all he really could do.

This was wrong. These feelings, _memories_ , were wrong. But Tim couldn’t work out why, he couldn’t concentrate enough to think clearly as all he could focus on was the tightness in his chest which stopped him from being able to breathe. It _hurts_.

“TIM!”

Then just like that everything snaps into place. His eyes shoot open and he gasps, taking in a deep breath before letting it out. He does it a couple of times and each time he feels his chest get lighter and light, the tightness that had been there was slowly easing up allowing him to breathe freely once again.

The sensations on his back begin to fade away, simply leaving his lower back tingling but no longer in pain. His wrists no longer feel like they’re on fire from where they had been rubbed red raw.

Once he’s calmed down where his breathing was back to a somewhat normal pace and his heart no longer pounding out of his chest, he’s able to take in his surroundings and what was going on. The room he was in was bathed in a soft light, he was sat on the floor with his back against the bed with the covers tangles around his legs and feet and he felt sweaty.

“Tim?”

Kon.

Of course Conner was there, crouched right in front of him no more than a foot away with a concerned look on his face. His arm was stretched out between them, as if he was about to touch Tim but obviously hesitant about it. Taking another breath he reaches out instead, grabbing hold of his hand and threading their fingers together. The press of Kon’s palm against him helped to ground him, makes him feel more real and with it.

“You with me now?” Kon asks softly.

Tim swallows the lump that’s formed in throat and jerkily nods, he leans against the bed behind and takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

“What happened?” His voice crackly as he spoke, his throat having gone dry and sore during the night.

Still holding his hand, Kon comes forward and sits down bedside him. “You had a nightmare.”

_Well no shit…_ Of course Tim knew that, it was hard to _not_ know that, especially with the way he was feeling. He doesn’t remember exactly what the nightmare was about, just a burning sensation along his back and wrists but he couldn’t give details. It wouldn’t be too hard to guess what it was about though.

Tim glances at Kon, silently gesturing for him to continue.

“Well, we were um, we were just sleeping and then you started to fidget. I woke up from you moving about, of course I didn’t think anything of it, until you suddenly started whimpering and saying ‘please don’t’.” Kon says looking down at their joined hands. He then looks up at Tim with a mixture of a serious and concerned look. “Then you started to scream. Like you were in absolute agony. It was horrible, I was so startled by it I didn’t know what to do. I did try and calm you down but when I touched you, you jerked away and fell on the floor with the covers. Moments later you woke up.”

Hearing that Tim felt guilty. He didn’t mean to scare Kon like that, he knows it was out of his power but he still felt awful about it. He squeezes his boyfriend’s hand, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Kon scoffs, “Don’t be ridiculous, you couldn’t help it, it wasn’t your fault. You okay though? Want to go back to bed?”

Tim swallows again and looks around the room for a clock but doesn’t find one. “What time is it?”

His partner also looks around for a clock but gets his phone instead, “It’s just gone three in the morning.”

If Tim was being honest he didn’t want to go back to bed, he didn’t want to relive those memories and nightmares, but Kon looked tired. Through the concern and worry Tim could tell his boyfriend was knackered and being woken up by screaming certainly hasn’t helped.

In the end he nods and gets to his feet. Together they remake the bed and climb into it before settling. Kon lies on his back while Tim curls into his side. Kon wraps an arm around him, “Wanna talk about it?”

Tim appreciates the sentiment of the question but he didn’t want to. “No, it’s okay thanks. I’ll be fine. Night.”

“If you’re sure. You know I'm here if you need me. Night.”

The next morning the four of them all gather down in reception and decide what they’re going to do for the day. Since they’ll be staying in the city for just under a week they decide to do sightseeing. Kon and Bart both expressed in visiting as many food places as they can, Cassie’s expressed going shopping and Tim’s contributed saying he wants to get photos.

That morning they decide to go to a local café for breakfast and then go and visit some touristy shops before lunch. The café wasn’t busy when they entered which none of them minded, especially when they easily found a booth near the back of the place.

They’re all quiet as they decide what to have to eat, glancing over the laminated menu trying to find what sounded the most appetizing. Bart’s the first one to decide, he states it loud and clear and Tim just looks at him wondering where on earth he got all of his energy from. Cassie was next, unlike her partner she states it rather quietly and Tim’s glad he’s not the only one who wasn’t really with it that morning. Once Tim and Kon have decided they get ready to order.

“So who’s paying again? I can’t even remember.” Cassie says burying her face in her hands. “It’s too early to be thinking.”

Tim snorts, silently agreeing with the statement. After his nightmare last night he didn’t really fall back to sleep. He ended up dosing but at the first thought of his memories he would snap fully awake again. So overall he didn’t really sleep last night.

“I believe it’s Kon’s turn.” Bart says looking at said person opposite him.

Kon blinks at him and then at the others as if his mind is catching up with recent events. “Uh yeah, sure…” he removes his arm from where it was over Tim’s shoulders and pats his pockets until he finds his wallet. “What’s everyone having?”

They all relay him their orders and he goes off to the counter to get them their food. Once he’s away Tim turns to Cassie and Bart when his friend speaks up, “Dude, you okay? You look really tired, like I mean more tired than normal.”

Tim glances at Bart before looking away with a shrug, “I’m okay, just tired.”

“Tim, you look really pale, you’re not ill are you?” Cassie asks sounding concerned.

Tim shakes his head and lets out a sigh, “I’m fine Cassie, I just had a nightmare last night and didn’t sleep very well. That’s all.” He didn’t mean to quite snap at her, he does appreciate the concern, but he wasn’t in the mood for any mother-henning.

Kon comes back and slings his arm back round Tim as soon as he sits down, it took all of Tim’s willpower to stop himself from shoving the appendage off him. It wasn’t Kon’s fault he was in a slight mood and was irritable, but he has a feeling today will be a bad day.

As the day goes on his mood only worsens. He doesn’t know what’s brought on his dark mood but he can say that his friends, especially Kon’s, concern and meaningful mother-henning was not helping matters. The constant questions of ‘Are you okay’ or ‘How are you feeling’ and ‘Do you want to talk about it’ are really getting on his nerves. He’s biting his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at the others but his patience is getting low.

His mood did lighten for a brief moment when they were in a tourist shop. Tim found some wonderful framed images of scenery around the city, beautiful quality images that he really was considering buying. As he was browsing the pictures, one of the shops employee’s came over and started to talk to him about them.

Tim found himself engaging with the young man who seemed to know a lot about those photos, he even cracked a smile for the first time that day talking to the stranger. It was nice to talk to someone who seemed to share an interest in photography and Tim found himself enjoying their chat. That was until Kon came over.

Tim wasn’t sure how long he had spent talking to the young man named Karl, but when Kon came over Tim instantly felt his mood sour. He loved his boyfriend, he did, but he wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with him in that moment. It seemed like Kon was on an over-protective streak that day because he came up and wrapped Tim in a hug and glanced at the frame Tim had in his hand.

“Wow _babe_ nice picture there. You buying it?”

“Was thinking about it, yeah.” Tim mutters, not knowing what Kon was up to.

Kon glances at him before looking at Karl who was now watching him wearily, “Hi, sorry to intrude like that, we were just wondering what was taking him so long.” Tim frowns at hearing the false apologetic tone in his boyfriend’s voice. What was Kon up to? What was with his behaviour?

Tim grits his teeth, “I’m fine.”

Kon gives him a squeeze before letting him go, “I know you are, we just wondered where you had gotten too.”

He takes a deep breath before letting out. He could feel his annoyance rising but he wasn’t going to let it get the best of him. He looks at the frame in his hands before looking at Karl. He holds it up smiling slightly, “I’ll take this one. It’s been great chatting to you, thank you.”

Karl looks a little put off, “It’s uh, it’s no problem, enjoy the rest of your stay in the city.”

They part ways and Tim goes to buy the picture, once it’s wrapped and bagged up he goes and meets the others outside. Tim doesn’t feel any better however, he still felt low and moody and found it hard to engage with the rest of the group in their light chatter. What was going on with him?

The next incident of when Tim really had to try and keep his cool was at lunch. The four of them stop by another café and decide to grab a drink and a snack before they continue walking around the city. As the waitress arrives to take their order his phone starts to ring inside his pocket. Taking it out he looks at the caller ID to find that it’s Dick, “excuse me,” he says standing up and heads outside where he could have a private chat with his eldest brother.

When he comes back there was food on the table and most of the others were gone. They shoot him concerned looks as he sits down.

Kon looks him over, “You alright? You were out there for a long time.” He places a sandwich, packet of crisps and a bottle of water in front of him. “We didn’t know what you wanted so we played it safe.”

“That’s great thanks.” Tim mutters reaching for the sandwich.

He knows that he was out on the phone for a long time. Not having spoken to Dick for a few weeks Tim wanted to catch up and with the nightmare still playing on his mind he talked to Dick about it, seeing what his eldest sibling had to say. Despite how good it was to talk to his brother it didn’t do anything to lighten Tim’s mood. He still felt down and irritable.

A nudge to his elbow gets his attention. “What?” He snaps without meaning too. At the look on Kon’s face, who had nudged him, he quickly mutters an apology and continues to eat his food.

“Who were you talking to?”

Kon’s prying was getting on Tim’s nerves, just as his hovering and mother-henning was. And why did he have to know? It was Tim’s business not his, just cause they were dating doesn’t mean Tim has to tell him everything now.

“It was just my brother. That’s all.” He mutters, knowing Kon wouldn’t give it up until he knew.

“Oh okay.”

And just because he couldn’t help himself he glares at Kon, “Is that alright with you? That I spoke to my _brother_?”

Kon frowns at him and Tim could tell that he was getting defensive as well as angry. “What’s that supposed to mean? I was just being curious.”

“It’s my business, that’s what. You don’t need to poke your nose into everything.”

Now Kon was looking angry, “I don’t poke my nose into everything. I’m just concerned alright. Sorry that I care for you.”

“Well there are other ways of caring than being a constant pest.”

Tim winces, he shouldn’t have said that.

“Pest. _Pest_? Is that what am to you? Is that you really think of me?”

Tim opens his mouth to apologise, though there’s probably no point now, but he’s cut off when Cassie slams her hands on the table and grabs their attention. “GUYS that’s enough!” After several beats of silence she stands up and grabs her jacket. “We’re leaving.”

That’s when Tim notices everyone in the café was looking at them. He winces again, they had been nearly shouting hadn’t they? He blushes and quickly gathers up his things and makes his way after Cassie, Bart and Conner were right behind him.

The four of them then walk around in an awkward silence. It’s a good 15 minutes before Bart breaks it up by asking a random question to make conversation. Tim appreciates the attempt, he feels bad for being one of the reasons why it’s awkward but his sour and irritable mood stops him from being fully ashamed. As the three others engage in conversation Tim stays quiet and walks behind them at his own pace.

An hour later, when the group is walking through a mall, they’re abruptly stopped by a couple of teenage girls screaming, “ITS TIMOTHY DRAKE OH MY GOD” at the top of their lungs. Tim turns to the sound, a blush making its way onto his cheeks and sees the two of them rushing towards him. He stumbles back a few steps as they stop directly in front of him.

They’re young, and they should probably be in school, but their beaming up at him like he’s the greatest thing in the world with their phones clutched in their hands. Despite his bad mood, Tim is in fact use to this and is able to plaster his Timothy Drake-Wayne smile on his face for the girls. His posture changes as he becomes his celebrity persona.

“Mr Drake sorry to disturb you but can we get a picture?” One of the girls ask.

He smiles warmly and nods, “It’s not a problem and of course.”

They let out a squeal and get ready to move next to him in order to take a selfie. That’s when Cassie steps nearby and holds her hand out, “Why don’t I take the picture for you.”

The girls hesitate for a moment before accepting and gives Cassie their phones. They instantly plaster themselves against him, one at each side and Tim wraps his arms around each of the girls shoulder but is careful not to actually touch them in anyway. They take a photo on each of the girls phones before they request one selfie. Tim takes a deep breath to control his emotions but agrees.

“Thank you so much Mr Drake! I can’t believe you’re here!” One of them exclaims.

Tim smiles at them and goes to explain his odd appearance when suddenly Kon is sliding up next to him and was giving the teenagers a hard look. “Okay guys, you’ve had your fun but Mr Drake here has somewhere he needs to be.”

Before Tim could even question him on what the hell he thinks he was doing the girls in front of them visibly deflate but they’re nodding, “Oh yeah, of course. Sorry Mr Drake! Have a nice time!” Then like that they move on. Tim watches them go with a frown, his attention is pulled back to Kon when he feels his boyfriend’s hand pressing lightly on his lower back, gently urging him to move forward.

As they regroup Tim glares at Kon, “What was that for? They were harmless.”

Kon gives him a bland look, “Tim, they were eyeing you up like candy. You know for a fact that they would have stayed because you wouldn’t shoo them away.”

“That’s not the point, they weren’t doing anything harmful, they just wanted pictures. And for the record I am perfectly capable of looking after myself in front of fans and getting away when I need to.”

“What would you have done if we’d just been swarmed by people because there’s a celebrity around? You’re lucky they didn’t really draw any attention to you.”

Tim’s fuming. What the fuck does Kon think he’s talking about? The other man has no right to talk about this life like he knows exactly what it’s like. As he opens his mouth to argue further something clicks inside of Tim’s mind. He stares at Kon with an open mouth.

“You’re jealous.”

Kon looks at him scandalized. “Why would I be jealous of a couple teenaged girls? Think of yourself that high and mighty huh? Just because you’re a hot celebrity that everyone wants you?”

Those words sting Tim. He doesn’t think that all. Not once has he ever thought like that. What’s worse is that Kon knows this, his _boyfriend_ knows of his low self-esteem and insecurities. Anger fuels him, he clenches his fists at his sides and grits his teeth.

“You’re a fucking asshole you know that? Just a fucking dick, you just don’t like it that I’m getting some attention from others or that I’m paying attention to other people that aren’t you. You’ve been acting off all day, being almost possessive, over protective and just being an annoying brat.”

“Wow, tell me how you actually feel huh?”

Tim was shaking by now, feeling a mixture of hurt, anger, sadness and guilt.

Before either of them could move or say anything more, Bart was stepping between them with his hands out, “Okay guys let’s tone it down yeah? Why don’t we split up for a bit? Kon I’ve seen a pizza place outside of the mall down the street on google maps, let’s see if we can find it. We’ll meet you guys back at the hotel this evening.”

Tim glares at Kon as Bart drags him away, the other man glaring right back until Bart turns him around and they disappear in the crowd. Tim feels Cassie come up beside him and grabs his hand, she squeezes his as she pulls him into a hug. Tim goes willingly and buries his face into her shoulder, momentarily feeling overwhelmed with conflicting emotions.

He doesn’t cry though. He refuses to cry. He will not cry over that stubborn jerk who is an asshole.

Cassie hugs him for a long time until he’s the one pulling out of the hug. Keeping a hold of his hand she starts tugging him in the opposite direction that their partners went in, “Come on, let’s go and get some coffee.”

Spending time with Cassie had in fact calmed him down enough to stop shaking but it didn’t make his anger towards Kon lessen or his sour mood lighten. They spoke about the situation of course, Cassie being level headed and explaining that she sees both sides, telling Tim that he only concerned but was accidentally taking it too far.

“Not only that Tim, but we’ve all been together on this trip for _months_ , I’m surprised a fall out hasn’t happened between us sooner.”

Tim only grunts at that, he’s not sure how else to respond to it.

Once they’ve finished off their coffee Cassie drags Tim around town and they visit more little touristy shops together. When evening comes around they head back to their rooms in the hotel. Bart had already messaged Cassie in advanced that he and Kon were there and was getting ready for that night as they were going out and hitting the clubs.

Tim wanted to skip, he really wasn’t up for it and the thought of seeing Kon made his blood boil. His bad mood was still present and that mixed with anger and then alcohol was just a recipe for disaster. Cassie beat him into going though as they headed back to the hotel, threatening him with some kind of blackmail if he didn’t go out. Tim just said yes to shut her up really.

When he entered the hotel room he immediately scanned the room for Kon but when he didn’t find him he turned his attention to the bathroom where he could hear the shower running. That was fine by him, at least it gave him a chance to gather up his clothes for that night before having to face Kon.

Once he finished that he sat on the bed on his phone while he waited for the man to come out, thankfully he only had to wait another 10 minutes. As Kon wondered out, Tim saw form the corner of his eye Kon stumble a few steps, clearly he was surprised to see Tim there. Tim paid him no attention though as he wondered past the man without looking at him and into the bathroom where he got ready for the night.

Later on they walk down to the reception to meet the others in an awkward and tense silence. As they both finished off getting ready back in the room it was horribly tense and quiet, their earlier arguments were hanging in the air and it still felt like something was going to happen, a piece of string just waiting to snap.

Tim hated it. He didn’t want this tension between them but his anger towards his boyfriend wouldn’t let him let it go. Kon was treating him like something of an invalid, unable to look after himself and that just didn’t settle well with him. He couldn’t let it go.

He takes a subtle deep breath once he sees Cassie and Bart waiting for them and lets it out, hopefully tonight wouldn’t be as bad as he thought, he might even actually have a good time! _That’s being hopeful of course._

The four of them make their way down town and into a club that feels like it has a good vibe to it. They go inside and was immediately swamped with bodies, blasting music and the mix smell of sweat and alcohol.

It was just as soon as the four of them walk in that they get separated. Tim would normally be a bit anxious over that but after that day’s events he doesn’t mind the separation for a moment. He makes his way over to the bar and patiently waits to be served by one of the stressed out bartenders.

Finally getting a drink he wanders over to the edge of the bar by the wall and leans back to people watch. A variety of men and woman were around, most of them in a drunken state, slurring their words or sloppily grinding up against one another which Tim pretty sure is supposed to be dancing but it certainly doesn’t look like that. A group of girls were taking photos and doing that stupid duck pout as they do so. Some young guys were trying to get it on with some ladies who were clearly not interested but were having a fun time trolling with them instead.

Tim doesn’t move from that spot at the wall for most of the night, he was quite enjoying people watching, seeing some people being successful in hooking up and others not so much.

Even a couple attempts were made on him. Earlier it was a young woman looking for a good time, which Tim politely lets her down, and now it was a young man. Tim decides to engage with him, not feeling at all threatened or worried by his close presence. They get talking and talk random shit and nonsense.

They talk for what feels like hours when the guy offers to buy him a drink. Tim drains what’s left in his glass and nods with a smile. It’s when the stranger was ordering that something from the corner of his eye catches his attention, Tim turns to it and finds Kon on the dancefloor nearby watching him. He had a couple others around him and had a drink in hand but all of his attention was in fact on Tim.

Tim glares at him for a moment before his attention is turned back to the guy he was talking to when a drink appears in front of him. He takes it in his hands and holds it up, “Cheers?” he asks smiling widely, knowing full damn well that Kon was watching. The guy smiles back and clinks his drink with Tim’s and together they take a sip.

Tim glances back at Kon with a smirk, his boyfriend was fuming and aimed his middle finger up at Tim. That only makes him smile wider.

About an hour later the guy he was with eventually gets dragged off by a lady that was either a very drunk sister or an extremely needy girlfriend, Tim couldn’t tell, he doesn’t really care though. Now left alone once again Tim decides to adventure away from his corner and out to the dance floor, he was feeling stiff and could do with moving.

He starts bobbing along with the music as he tries his best to avoid bumping into bodies but with how many there were that wasn’t really possible. People were constantly bashing into him, touching him or even in one case trying to hump him. Tim takes it in stride, he’s in a club, it’s going to happen, things like that are just inevitable.

However he does freeze when he sees a certain someone dancing between a man and a woman. Kon was there happily grinding between the two people, his hands running over the woman’s shoulders and arms where she was stood in front of him and the guy who was behind him had his hands on Kon’s hips and was certainly not hiding what was going on in his pants at that moment.

Now Tim wouldn’t say he’s a jealous person, but in that moment he was livid. For future reference he’s going to blame the alcohol at what happens next.

He storms up to Kon and slaps his arm, getting his attention, “I was taking the piss with that drink but this is completely unwarranted.”

Kon takes a moment to answer him, for a second Tim thinks he was going to be ignored until Kon was speaking up. He gives Tim a glare, “What’s wrong with dancing Tim? You were having a good time so I thought I would too.”

Tim clenches his fists, “This is worse than that and you know it asshole.”

In a spur of a moment move, Tim shoves the guy behind Kon off of his boyfriend and pushes the woman away. He grabs hold of Kon’s arm and drags him out of the club where they could easily talk (shout) without being deafened by music.

They step into an empty alley way in between some clubs, so they’re away from everything and have privacy. As they stop Kon crosses his arms over his chest, “Who’s the jealous one now huh? What the fuck was that Tim?”

Tim turns on his, pointing at him in anger, “You were letting them feel you up, you were feeling _her_ up!”

“It’s called dancing Tim, maybe if you weren’t so stuck up you know what that means.”

Tim could hit him. He really wants to punch Kon in that moment. He doesn’t though. He takes a few steps away and takes a deep, calming breath. He could feel his whole body shaking in a way that wasn’t from the alcohol.

“You’re angry at me for that, but don’t play so innocent Tim.” He turns back to Kon at hearing his boyfriends voice rise. “What about you and that guy, having a good old jolly chat, clinking drinks and talking for hours!”

“Me talking to someone is different than feeling someone else up!”

“I wasn’t feeling them up! They came onto me jackass! You call me jealous but right now you’re the one overreacting!”

“Overreacting? _I am not_ overreacting. I can’t help but feel betrayed when my _boyfriend_ starts touching other people when he doesn’t get the attention he wants!”

“All I wanted, all of today, was to make sure you were okay! I was concerned and now your acting like such a bitch because I was worried.”

“You weren’t letting me breathe! You kept on hovering over me, constantly questioning me on it and lets not even get started on the over protectiveness and even possessiveness! You couldn’t stand letting other people look at me or be even near me! It’s like you’re a weed that won’t go away.”

“Well I’m _sorry_ that I cared about my boyfriend’s wellbeing. You seemed uncomfortable all day, I was just checking up on you! Sometimes you need to look at others around you and stop being an inconsiderate asshole!”

“I don’t need to be babysat.”

“Well apparently you need something! Get some help or whatever because you clearly can’t see who does and doesn’t care about you.”

That makes Tim pause. It makes him breathless, like he’s the one that’s been punched and left winded. That stung. Hearing those words really hurt and he couldn’t help the tears that form in his eyes. Kon knows, _he knows god dammit,_ and he’s just gone and thrown it in his face.

Kon must have realised what he said in his anger because a look of horror and guilt takes over his face. “Tim…”

“Forget it.” Tim snaps. He can’t take it anymore. If that what Kon really feels then he doesn’t need it. He can’t take any more of this. “I’m done,” he states looking at the other man. Tim feels the tears run down his face then and doesn’t do anything to stop them.

“I’m done with this, with you. We’re through.”

Then without any more words Tim turns and walks away, the tears freely flowing down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim deals the repercussions of the previous night's events and all of the emotions that come along with it. He goes to his brothers for advice and then later gets caught off guard with a conversation he wasn't at all prepared for.

He wakes up in a bed that wasn’t familiar, in a room that he didn’t recognise and most significantly, alone. He lies in bed looking at the ceiling for several moments as he tries to get his bearings together when his phone beeps next to him. Reaching over to the bedside table he picks his phone up and finds a message sent from Cassie.

He looks through their conversation from the previous night and finds that he had messaged her about staying in a different hotel for a few days and how he’ll stay in contact. She’s responded with a simple okay and how she hopes everything is fine, how she’ll be available to talk if he wants or needs it and then another message this morning telling him that she, Kon and Bart are going to do stuff together if he wants to grab his clothes.

Tim doesn’t respond back, instead he chucks his phone down and groans into the covers surrounding him as last night events all replay in through his mind.

He broke up with Kon.

They had argued and then he broke up with him, telling the other man that they’re through. A million emotions run through his mind at that moment and he has no idea on what to do. Tears start pooling in his eyes as he thinks it over, Kon had said some nasty stuff but he hadn’t exactly been nice either.

He lets out a sob as he comes to realise what he’s just lost. Yeah things got heated, stuff that was said probably shouldn’t have been said in the first place, they argued and yelled but why did Tim have to break up with him? Was that the right choice? Was it just simply a heat of the moment thing? What did that mean for them and the future?

God Kon probably hated him now and would never want to see him again.

A few broken sobs escape him but he eventually manages to calm himself down enough to be able to breathe again. He sits up in bed and tries to decide what to do. Should he call Kon? Should he wait? Could he message Cassie or Bart about it first?

In the end he decides to leave it for a moment. His first steps will be going back to the hotel, grabbing his bag and then getting some breakfast.

Having to change back into the clothes he wore the previous night he makes his way back to the original hotel (which was only just down the street apparently) before entering his and Kon’s – just Kon’s now – room. Seeing his boyfriend’s, ex boyfriend’s, stuff almost sets him off again but he’s able to push his emotions away.

Maybe having some space for a couple of days will do them good before trying to talk to one another. They’ve been constantly around one another so perhaps an argument was going to happen at some point anyway, it could have been just building and building without either of them realising then unfortunately yesterday they both just blew up. That explosion causing some very emotional confrontations and a heat of the moment decision.

Tim grabs his stuff and leaves the room, but not before leaving his key in a very obvious place on the bed where Kon would inevitably see it.

As he walks away from the hotel his mind was reeling. What did this mean about the rest of the road trip? What about Cassie and Bart? How did they feel about this? Why now? Are they permanently done or is this a temporary thing?

Tim has no idea and it’s driving him insane.

He finds a small crepe place down town and decides fuck it. He goes inside, orders himself a chocolate banana crepe and coffee before settling at a table in the far corner. It was quiet with only a couple others and music was quietly playing in the background. It was nice and just what Tim needed for a morning after last night.

He works his way through the crepe, enjoying the blended tastes and finishes off his coffee before leaving to walk around the city. He still had his bag which made it difficult, but he was able to manage well enough. Thankfully it was just his rucksack and camera, the rest of his stuff is still in the car.

He wonders aimlessly around the city for hours, trying to find things to keep his mind occupied. It would work for a couple of minutes until he finds himself looking around and searching for Kon. He turns around just simply expecting the man to be there and finds himself disappointed and a little heartbroken when he wasn’t.

Had he come to rely on Kon that much? Has Tim always just taken him for granted? He didn’t realise how much the other man influenced his life until he wasn’t there anymore. They’ve only just known each other for just under 5 months now, but not talking and not knowing what their relationship status was is making Tim feel like he’s lost something inside of him. But how can one person have that much of an effect on his life in just a short amount of time?

Maybe he’s just being dramatic, his mind wandering away with the fairies when it doesn’t need to.

He takes a deep breath and continues walking, trying to appreciate the nice atmosphere that San Francisco seems to have. The city was a lot brighter than Gotham and Tim could enjoy that. However, despite it’s wonderful feeling, Tim could feel his own emotions stirring up inside of him again, he could feel it building in his chest as he walks and with every breath he takes.

He was determined to not cry, especially out in such a public area, but the feeling kept on building up, making it harder to ignore and harder to breathe. When he comes across a park he goes over by a tree and sits down, taking his phone out of his pocket he rings the one person he thinks that could maybe help him, or at least someone he knows he can talk to.

Dick picks up on the fourth ring, “Tim! Buddy! We were just thinking about you, what’s up?”

Tim couldn’t speak, all he could do was feel the bubble that was a sob in his throat which was threatening to break free, he slaps his hand over his mouth as tears finally fall from his eyes. Seconds later the sob manages to escape and Tim breaks down for a second time that day.

“Tim? What’s wrong kid? You okay? What’s happened?”

Through his tears he’s able to cry out, “I broke up with Kon!”

There was a moment of silence and Tim cries harder, curling in on himself as his emotions pour out. He’s completely oblivious to the fact he’s in a public space and how anyone can see him, in the back of his mind he hopes he’s tucked himself just enough to be out of the way behind the tree because this is pretty embarrassing.

“Breathe for me Timmy okay. Listen to me, you’re alright, you just need to calm down and breathe.”

Somehow, Dick’s voice soothes him back to where he’s under control again and is able to breathe normally. He still takes a few moments before responding to anything.

“That’s it Timmy. Well done, think you can explain what happened now? Something about you and Conner?”

Tim nods before realising he needs to talk instead. “Yeah… last night… last night Kon and I broke up.”

“What happened? I thought you guys were doing great?”

This time Tim automatically shrugs before speaking up, “We are or we were. I don’t know! It just started when I had a nightmare and he wouldn’t leave me alone, I was in a bad mood then we went out and things happened then we argued and I broke up with him!” With each point his voice rose higher and higher in distress and he realises that he’s close to crying again.

On the other side of the line Dick was silent for a long time, just listening to what he had to say. Eventually his eldest brother says, “Tell me what exactly happened. What went on for you to blow up at each other? What was your nightmare about?”

Tim would rather not go into detail about the horrid day that was yesterday but spills everything anyway because Dick was his brother and he could help with anything if he had all the details.

“That’s a lot to take in Timmy, jeeze. I think that you two had just spent a lot of time together and a blow up was bound to happen, you’re what, with one another 24/7 seven days a week? Kiddo, it probably was coming. You both acted and said things that you probably regret but that’s okay because couples fight, like all the time. In a way it’s a good thing, it shows that you care about one another, a fight doesn’t mean it’s over.”

“But Dick, I said I was done with him. What does that mean? I don’t think I actually meant that, he probably hates me now!”

There was a pause and Tim blinks when he hears a hushed argument coming through the phone. He blinks again when a new voice comes through the speaker.

“Okay baby bird, listen to me. Just because you’ve hit a bump doesn’t mean your off the road, you’ve just gone slightly off course. With your situation I would say a couple days apart would do you both some good, you need to think things over and then depending on what you truly feel you need to talk to him either way. Clearly you regret what you said last night and that’s fine, but just take a breather and -”

“Jay, look that’s great but how am I supposed to just wait around a couple days? Not knowing what Kon’s thinking or feeling is killing me right now. He could hate me for all I know. I regret so much of last night but he did say some pretty hurtful things too!”

“I’m not saying he’s innocent in this Tim. All I’m telling you is to think it over which I’m sure you’re already doing.”

“Jason, I get what you’re saying but-”

“Tim.” The hardness in his brother’s voice makes him pause. “Do you love him?”

“Yes.” Tim didn’t have to think about that.

“Are you happy with him? Do you want to carry on being with him.”

“ _Yes and yes_.” Because he was happy with Kon. Yesterday was just a bad day and bad things happen. Tim didn’t want it to be like that permanently.

“Then don’t give up. As Dick said, couples fight and this is your first big argument so you’re overthinking everything as you normally do with that freaky brain of yours. Take a day to breathe on your own and then approach him, have the time to cool down and settle your mind. I know that it’s easier said than done but you need it.”

Tim swallows and takes a deep breath. What they’re saying is basically everything he had already told himself, but hearing it from someone else just sounds more real in a way.

“You really think we’ll be okay?” He asks quietly.

“Yeah I think you will be.”

“Timmy,” that was Dick now back on the phone, “It’s clear about how much you two are into one another. This is just a hiccup, you’ll be good as new by the end of the week. I promise.”

Tim snorts, “You can’t promise that.”

“I can and I have.”

“Yeah, anyone with eyes can see how smitten you are with him. Hell, I only seen you two together for a couple of minutes and I could see it. You’ll be fine Timbo, stop worrying,” Jason comments.

He’s still doubtful of course, but hearing his brothers talk has helped ease his mind just a little. He’s just going to have to go through the next day and a half beating himself up about the whole thing until he has the courage to confront Kon.

Taking another deep breath he lets it out, “Thanks guys.”

“No problem Timbo.”

Not really wanting to get off the phone from his brother’s just yet Tim asks, “How’s things at home? What’s going on, anything interesting lately?” He asks because as soon as he gets off the phone his mind will wonder and he’s not looking forward to that, he’ll take the distraction while it’s available.

That night Tim stays in a different hotel yet again. He pays for a couple of nights accommodation and tries to settle down for the night but finds it difficult. After all this time, sleeping next to Kon has made it hard to sleep alone, to sleep without a warm body next to him or for him to hold.

It’s easy to say that he doesn’t get much sleep that night.

The next day he spends it once again milling about the city, he finds all the touristy hot spots and takes photos. After lunch he meets up with Bart, just because he’s fallen out with Kon doesn’t mean he has to neglect the others. They spend the afternoon and evening together, talking about anything that wasn’t Kon, and he enjoys it. After parting ways Tim heads back to his own hotel and once again struggles to get some sleep.

His mind constantly wonders but no matter what he thinks about, he always ends up thinking about Kon. About what the other man is doing, how he’s doing and about how he’s taken their break up. Tim feels like a wreck without him, does Kon feel the same way or is he feeling like he’s better off without him?

It’s driving him insane and it certainly doesn’t help to settle his mind at night where he could peacefully go to sleep.

On the third day of being away from the group he meets up with Cassie. Just like he did with Bart, they hang out, chill about around the city chat and have a nice time. However just as Cassie was going to leave for the evening, she brings Kon up and looks almost guilty for doing so.

“He misses you, just so you know.” She tells him looking down at her coffee in her hands. “He’s practically moping at this point.”

Tim just hums in acknowledgement. What was he supposed to say to that? He misses Kon too? He wants to be at Kon’s side once again? He hates sleeping alone?

She looks up at him, “We leave San Fran in two days. Your stuff is still in the car so just let us know what’s happening alright. We still want you to come, we’ve come this far together it would be a shame to quit now. Hopefully you and Kon will work things through.”

Tim swallows the bubble that’s formed in his throat. “Yeah, thanks Cass. I’ll let you know.”

She sends him a small smile and gets up from their table to leave but she pauses just before she goes. “What you up to tonight?”

Tim shrugs, “Not a lot. Was thinking about going and taking some pictures of the bridge as I haven’t done that yet.”

Cassie nods taking in that information. “Fair, I’m going now so I’ll catch you later.”

“Yeah okay, see you later.”

A couple hours later Tim finds himself staring at the Golden Gate Bridge at Battery Park with a breath taking view. The sun was just setting causing a luxurious orange glow in the sky which was highlighting the bridge in wonderful detail. He sets his camera up and takes multiple shots before trying a different angle and a different setting to capture some more.

He loses track of time as he photographs the bridge. Getting so immersed with the pictures and settings that before he knows it, it’s dark and the sun is practically gone from the horizon. He decides to flick through the photos before heading back to his hotel. Despite being extremely tired he wasn’t ready to face going to bed alone once again.

“Uh, hey.”

The voice startles Tim out of his thoughts, he spins around and freezes at who he sees standing before him.

Kon was there, his hands tucked awkwardly in his jeans pockets, he was wearing a t-shirt and hoddie. As he looked at him Tim couldn’t work out his facial expression but his posture screamed uncomfortable.

Tim stares with his mouth open agape. He hadn’t expected to see Kon here. Inside his chest his heart starts beating a lot faster, his breathing becomes shorter and he clutches his camera tighter in attempt to stop his hands from shaking.

He wasn’t prepared for this. Tim had thought that it was going to be him going to Kon, not the other way around. Speaking of which how did Kon know where to find him? Why now? What does he want?

The air around them was uncomfortable and awkward. Kon fidgets in his spot while Tim messes with his camera.

When they make eye contact they quickly break it by looking away. Tim frowns as he looks down, unsure on what to do. He’s been completely caught off guard and doesn’t know how to deal with it. Kon _came_ to him, surely that must mean something. What that something is, Tim wasn’t entirely sure on but he has a feeling he’s going to soon find out.

The awkwardness stays, even after Kon finally moves. The other man comes and steps besides him, standing a couple feet away, and stays there.

“Beautiful view isn’t it?” Kon says in awe.

“Yeah…” Tim agrees weakly. He knows what he’s up to, trying to make small talk to avoid speaking about the elephant between them. Tim wasn’t sure if he wanted to play along or not.

They stand in silence for another couple of minutes and Tim absolutely hates it. The air around them is so thick that anyone probably could cut it with a knife at this point. The silence and awkwardness makes him aware of every little detail. It makes him aware of the way Kon fidgets on his feet, the way the man is breathing and how he could feel Kon’s eyes on his body, the way he opens his mouth to talk but shuts it again.

It’s awful and he wanted to get out of the situation, maybe that’s why before he could stop himself he blurts out, “I miss you.”

Tim’s eyes widen in horror. He hadn’t meant to say that, especially out loud and at Kon. _Shit, what was he thinking_.

“I miss you too.”

Tim snaps his gaze to the other man and stares. Kon was looking at him with a softened expression and Tim suddenly wanted to cry. All of these emotions and the shock of suddenly seeing Kon was seriously messing with his head. That’s probably why he seems to have lost his filter to his mouth that night.

“But why?” The questions out before he could stop it. “Why do you miss me? After what I said to you.”

“It’s because I love you.”

And doesn’t that just fuck with his head even more.

Tim shakes his head disbelievingly, “Even after I broke up with you? How do you not hate me?”

“Just because you broke up with me, doesn’t mean that I stopped loving you Tim. I was hurt, yes. I cried, absolutely. I wanted to punch you, of course I did. But all of that doesn’t change my feelings about you.”

Tim could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as he spoke. Kon shouldn’t get to say things like that. He shouldn’t mean what he’s saying. It’s not right.

“What happened between us, that fight, or hell even the whole day, it got out of hand. We were both in the wrong and went about dealing with it not properly like adults. But if you _truly_ feel like that you don’t want to be with me anymore then I understand that and I’ll-”

“No!”

Both Kon and himself are surprised by the ferocity of the way he speaks.

Tim waves a hand around panicked, “No! I don’t feel like that Conner. Please believe me.”

He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. The tears were still threatening to fall and his heart was going a hundred miles an hour inside of his chest. He lets it out and starts again.

“I miss you and I’ve been a wreck since the whole thing happened. We both said hurtful things that day and night, actions happened that shouldn’t have and as you said it got out of control. But goddammit, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you anymore.”

Kon frowns and looks hurt, “But then why did you-”

“I don’t know, Kon. A heat of the moment thing? Everything just got too much and I broke?”

Tim didn’t know what else to say so he went quiet. This causes silence to come over them, each lost in their own thoughts as they think over one another’s words and what they could mean.

“I said some harsh things dude, things that I shouldn’t have said but I was just so angry that I lost my filter and didn’t give a damn. That’s no excuse I know but I greatly regret it. I’ve just been playing that whole day in my mind over and over _and over again._ Every time I feel ashamed for it.” He’s staring at Tim with a regretful expression, one that’s telling Tim that Kon’s being sincere with his words. “I really don’t want to lose you Tim.”

The tears finally start falling down his face at hearing Kon’s words. He wipes them away agitatedly and looks at him. “I said some stuff too, you’re not the only one who’s to blame. It’s just everything got too much I guess and I just snapped.” He looks away looking down at his camera once again but this time in shame. “I didn’t mean what I said, I want to carry on being with you, I guess that overwhelming emotions just clouded my mind at the time.”

A hand gently resting on top of his gets him looking up. Kon’s stepped up to him now but still has left enough space between them so that if Tim wanted to move away he could. When Tim doesn’t object the touch Kon laces their fingers together and steps a tiny bit closer. He brings their joined hands up to his mouth and Tim watches with rapt attention as Kon lightly kisses his fingers.

Tim swallows the lumps in his throat and ignores how the tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He smiles weakly, “I didn’t realise how much you were involved in my life until you weren’t there. I’d turn around expecting to find you but you were never there. My heart ached every time that happened. How do you not hate me?”

Kon laughs softly and brings their hands down between them, “It’s cold in bed without you. I’d wake up during the night hoping to wrap my arm around a warm body only to find no one there. I missed your presence too. That’s why I want to keep fighting for this, to not give it up or let it go.”

That makes Tim crack a smile, it wasn’t just him after all. Kon didn’t hate him, he still wanted him even after everything Tim had said and done. Most of all he still wanted Kon after everything too.

He gives Kon’s hand a squeeze, “Are we going to be okay?”

Kon looks at him and they make eye contact, Tim could see the street lamps around them reflecting in his eyes which make them almost sparkle. He’s missed that looked. Hell he’s missed Kon’s face. Kon lets go of his hand in favour of bringing both of his up to cup the sides of Tim’s face.

Tim sighs at the contact and relaxes in his hold. He finally lets go of his camera and lets it hang around his neck. He places his hands over Kon’s and relishes in the touch he’s been missing over the last couple of days.

Kon leans forward and rests his forehead against Tim’s in an intimate gesture. “We’ll be okay. Fights are going to happen but we’ll get through them when they happen. I just care about you dude, I didn’t mean for it to become so over bearing and feel like I was suffocating you.”

Tim swallows and takes a deep breath before responding, “I didn’t mean to snap like that at you. I know that you were concerned but I can look after myself. I should have spoken to you about it properly instead of ignoring it and sulking. I was in a bad mood from the lack of sleep then everything just built up and I just exploded.”

“That’s okay. We all get days like that and I should have respected you.”

They pull away from one another and share a smile. It was in that moment Tim knew they would be okay. Everything was going to be alright. There will be bumps and hits along the way but they’ll keep moving forward.

“Hey,” Kon sounds shy as he grabs Tim’s attention again, “Can I kiss you.”

Tim doesn’t bother to answer, instead he leans forward and lightly presses a kiss to Kon’s lips. Kon responds immediately and kisses back, after a few moments of light kissing it becomes deeper and more heated.

When they finally pull apart they’re grinning goofily at one another and it was like nothing ever happened. The air was now clear of tension, any panic or anxiety Tim had been feeling has now disappeared and is replaced by a warm sensation like everything is right again.

Kon throws an arm around his shoulder and moves them around until the bridge was behind them, he holds his phone up in front of them with the front camera on. “Come on, let’s get a photo to show Cassie and Bart that we’ll be okay.”

Tim doesn’t protest against the picture and smiles into the camera.

Neither of them had said sorry, but that’s okay because sorry didn’t _need_ to be said. Everything else had been said and that’s what matters. Tim now knows that they’ll be okay and in the future if (when) more fights happen he knows that they would be able to get passed it, because they love each other and as long as that was there, everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did it mend any broken hearts from the previous chapter? 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this because it was a lot of fun to write. It was great having a different type of angst and then of course the fluff and the hurt and comfort that comes along with it.
> 
> This series still isn't over however! I have a few more stories planned in it before I finish it off so keep an eye out for when I get those up at some point in the future!


End file.
